Episode 7553 (11th March 2011)
Plot Fiz arrives home with a brand new pram and admits she took out a loan using Joy's money. Chesney's worried but Fiz promises she'll repay the money. Faye seems to be settling in at No.6 and Anna's delighted. Eddie puts Faye's comfort blanket in with the washing. Sophie spots a message on her computer from Sian to Chloe. It reads "miss you x". Sophie rows with Sian and tells her to clear off to her new girlfriend. Sian storms out and Sunita tries to comfort Sophie. Fiz arrives home with baby Hope. The factory girls present her with a gorgeous patchwork quilt. Fiz asks Chesney to keep Schmeichel away from the baby. Sunita finds Sophie very upset and drinking heavily. Sophie's adamant that nobody cares about her. Sunita tells Kevin that she's very worried about Sophie. Faye's distraught to discover Eddie's washed her comfort blanket. She explains how it smelt of her mother. Faye runs upstairs crying and vows never to return to No.6. Anna's worried and Eddie feels terrible. Drunken Sophie barges into church and announces that God hates her because she's gay. The pastor tries to calm her down but Sophie heads up to the church roof. Claudia's upset when Marc cancels their date. Audrey reckons she should confront him as it's clear he's not being entirely honest. David and Kylie catch Tina and Graeme stealing a quick kiss. David's bemused but Kylie quickly works out it's all a sham to get Xin a visa. The pastor finally persuades Sophie that God does love her and she's welcome back to church any time. But Sophie drunkenly stumbles and falls from the church roof. Sophie's body lies motionless on the roof of a parked car. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Chiang - Elizabeth Tan *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Choir - The Manchester Show Choir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Fellowship Church - Interior, exterior and roof Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie drowns her sorrows and heads to the church after arguing with Sian, but an encounter with the pastor leaves her life hanging in the balance; and Graeme tries to win back Tina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,070,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes